


Something Just Like This: Sakusa Kiyoomi X Reader

by Kimi09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Reader-Insert, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi09/pseuds/Kimi09
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi and Y/N. Very opposite from each other but have always been so close. No one could separate the two. Could it be more than a mere Friendship?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Something Just Like This: Sakusa Kiyoomi X Reader

**Pairing: Sakusa Kiyoomi X Childhood friend Reader**

**Warning(s): None. Genre: Fluff**

**Requested by: kreon03 on wattpad**

**Note: _Bold and Italics are Lyrics_. **

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

_< 5 Years Old> _

_"Omi-kun! C'mere and play with me!" The little girl laughed, jumping in a small puddle._

**"Been reading books of old,**

**The legends and the myths..."**

It was a long rainy day and Y/N couldn't stop herself from running outside in her small cute little froggy raincoat, laughing happily as she knocked on the door of her dear neighbor, smiling widely when she saw the kid behind his mom, her mom talking to his as she waved at him. "Omi-kun!" She beamed. "The rain stopped, Omi-kun! Lets play in the puddles!" She took his hand, her smile still as wide and her cheeks and nose were rosy in color as it was slightly colder than usual.

"I don't wanna.." the boy quietly whispered, still not that big of a germaphobe yet. "We'll get all messy and dirty." He pointed out, already shaking his head at the idea. "There are too many dirty things that could get stuck on us, Y/N-chan. I don't wanna." He mumbled, their mothers watching from the side as the two 5 years old kids talked, the female trying to convince him to come when he clearly didn't like the idea.

It was very hard to convince Sakusa Kiyoomi but soon enough, Y/N learned how to do it. "Alright. But I'll only watch!" Baby Omi told her, taking a few minutes to get into his identical raincoat before coming back to her. "We're matching again!" Y/N beamed, a small laugh escaping her lips, holding Kyoomi's hand as she walked beside him, making sure to walk in places with no puddles since she wanted Kyoomi to enjoy this time as well.

_**"Achilles and his gold,** _

_**Hercules and his gift..."** _

"Omi-kun?" She hummed, making his eyes turn to hers, a big smile on her lips. "We could just walk around and play tag without jumping in puddles, how about that?" She asked, making his eyes slightly widen. "Really?" He asked, slightly stunned that she offered that. "Mhm!" She wrapped her arms around him before pulling away, enjoying the look on his face. "Of course! Anything for Omi-kun!" She cheered.

That's when his wall slowly started crumbling in front of her.

Strange girl.

Even when she said they won't play in puddles, she fell into one and that didn't stop her from laughing. "Sorry, Omi-kun! I swear I didn't mean it!" She tried apologizing but she jumped and played there, grinning at him. "Please play with me! It's fun!" She gleefully smiled at him.

His eyes couldn't help but stare at her gorgeous smile.

He was too young to know what this feeling was but...

**He wanted to make her smile more.**

- **\-----------------------------------------------------------**

_< 6 Years Old> _

"Now now, Y/N-chan, you're totally fine! You just fell off the swing." Y/N's mother spoke so gently to the now crying girl in her arms, a small hand clutching on the older female's skirt, the other one rubbing her little eyes, her face slightly red from crying.

The two mothers were hanging out again and that definitely meant that Kiyoomi and Y/N were coming along since the two females knew how close the two are.

"It hurts Mama!" The girl sniffed, looking up at her mother but before the older woman could speak, a small hand took Y/N's free hand, holding it gently.

Kiyoomi sat beside the girl who now seemed confused. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, averting her eyes as he held her hand comfortingly. He felt bad for rushing to the slides without waiting for her, which caused the reckless female to jump off her swing and fall down. "I will stay beside you until the pain goes away." He assured her.

The mothers could clearly see that Kiyoomi had tears in his eyes yet he didn't want to cry. He wanted to seem strong in front of Y/N.

_**"Spiderman's control,** _

_**And batman with his fists..** _

_**And clearly I don't see myself upon that list."** _

A few seconds later, the female's small hand let go of the skirt, leaning her head on the little Sakusa's shoulder, trying not to cry as well because she wanted to be like him. She wanted to be strong. "Omi-kun?" She Whispered, her lips slightly pouty as she tried to rub the tears away. "I wanna be like you, Omi-kun. I wanna be super strong and never cry." She admitted, still looking down at her knee, her hand squeezing his gently, making him sigh and pat her head. He didn't want her to cry anymore. "I'm sure you will, Y/N-chan. Just be careful." He quietly stated, giving her a small smile.

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

_< 8 Years Old> _

_**"She said where'd you wanna go?** _

_**How much you wanna risk?"** _

"Omi!" The girl laughed, hanging upside down on a branch, shirt slightly going up, showing her belly as she grinned at him. "Come on Omi! You know this is fun!" She giggled before climbing even higher on the tree.

"Y/N! Get down here! And you never know how many germs there are on this exact tree!" He declared. Who knew a few years would do this?

"What do you mean germs? This Tree is abandoned, Omi-kun! It needs love!" The girl pouted, jumping down beside him before hugging the tree, looking at it with a big amount of love.

"It's okay, Tree! I'll always be here! Mom said human speech or thoughts have big dramatic effects on water!" She stated at first, smiling widely at the tree. "And I know you have water in you so I'll keep you happy to grow as a good healthy and a happy tree, okay? I really love you!"

She spoke to the tree, making Sakusa wonder why in the world was his friend an airhead. Yet, on the same time, that made Sakusa wonder how a mere human could be this nice to all creatures.

_**"I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts,"** _

_**~~~~~~~~~~~** _

"Omi-kun! Cmon! I've been reading this book!" She called the boy, smiling at him as he sat beside her, pointing at the pictures in the book, showing him all the heroes that she loved and adored. "Y/N-chan, they aren't real. They're mythical characters." He told her, making the girl pout for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Legends could be real, Omi-kun! If not, then I'll be your Hero to prove this right!" She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly, making the boy smile with her. His smile barely seen but Y/N could tell that he was happy with her and that was enough. "Hero you say?" He asked, raising his brows at her, unsure of what she was thinking but he'd accept it anyways.

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

_< 9 Years Old> _

The female was in her room, pouting in front of the mirror as she tried to do something on her face with her mother's eyeliner, not knowing that her bestfriend was already here, approaching her room. "Y/N?" He asked as he walked in, the girl Immediately hiding what she was holding behind her back and the other hand hiding her forehead from him.

The male was so confused. He didn't know what was happening so he just gave her a confused look. "What are you hiding?" He asked, brows frowned slightly as he tried to get a closer look.

The female gave out a defeated pout, allowing her hands to fall on her sides. In her right hand was an eyeliner but on her forehead were two dots that resembled Sakusa Kiyoomi's moles making the male even more confused. "What are you doing Y/N?" He asked, still clueless and very curious to know.

"I wanted to be like Omi-kun.." the girl mumbled as she shifted in her place. "Omi-kun is so cool and strong and.. I wanted to be like you." She pointed out and Kiyoomi was only able to hear it because he was so close to her.

"I'm so-" she was about to apologize when she recieved a small pat on her head, a bright smile making It's way to her face. "You're not mad?" She asked, not knowing why she assumed that he would be mad. The boy simply shook his head, looking at her slightly shorter form. "I'm just glad you look up to me."

"Of course I would! You're my superhero!" The female beamed.

_**"Some superhero,"** _

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

_< 12 Years Old> _

"Y/N!" Now many people liked the female. It wasn't that she was famous or anything. She was just outgoing and an extrovert which resulted in her ability to communicate with most of the students with ease. That's wasn't the case with Sakusa though. He didn't like crowds. He didn't like people in general as he preferred to be on his own or with Y/N. "I'll meet up with you later." He mumbled to the female but the female just waved at the others and walked beside him.

"Aren't they waiting for you?" He asked her with a raised brow. "Well, They have each other. I ain't leaving you alone." She grinned at him, giving him a small yet genuine grin. "You and this attitude. You can't stay glued to me your whole life, you know?" He told her, his voice very unamused as he tried to be honest with her.

"Challenge accepted Omi-kun!" The girl nodded with a small shrug of her own, smiling as she knew she was clingy and that was clear since she was beside him all the time.

_**"Some fairly tale bliss"** _

"I'm happy with staying with you, Omi-kun." She declared after the small challenge that she created. "So don't doubt it for one second." She wrapped her arms around him, only to be slightly pushed away by the germaphobe. "Y/N- you don't even know how many germs are on you." He groaned, Immediately sensitizing his hand, the female trying her best not to laugh. "Omi-kun, you're so cute."

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

_< 15 Years Old> _

"L/N! I like you! Please go out with me-!" The Male admitted, hoping he wouldn't get rejected like the others. An apologetic smile made It's way on the female's face as she shook her head a little bit. "I'm very sorry." The female bowed politely, seeing the look on his face. "I can't accept your feelings. Sorry." She mumbled, not liking how she had to reject people. Sakusa was there, witnessing the whole thing. As the female said, she never left his side. It calmed him to some extent as he knew she would always be there for him, but watching all those scenes unfold was something else.

"Why did you reject him?"

"Huh?"

The female looked at her best friend, quite surprised that he asked that question but soon she smiled and replied honestly. "I don't think it's the right time for me to be in a relationship. Life is too short and I wanna live freely until I find the right person." She was about to poke his cheek but the male saw that coming so he easily dodged that.

"And.." the excited female seemed calmer at that second, catching the male's attention. "I think I like someone." She mumbled, a soft smile on her lips.

And there it was. The twist on Sakusa's face.

"Who?"

He asked, trying not to sound pushy, seeing the female grin at him. "I'll tell you once we're 17." She laughed, sticking her tongue out at him. "So you won't confess to him? You're going to wait?" Sakusa asked, now frowning even more.

He didn't know why, but even if he was Jealous, he didn't want her to fall in the pain of seeing that person fall in love with someone else who is not her.

"Mhm.. If he's right for me, then I'll be able to clearly see that, Omi. We're still young." She shrugged her shoulders.

_**"Just something I could turn to.."** _

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

_< 17 Years Old> _

The crowd was roaring as the match was getting to an end, Itachiyama taking the lead as well. It wasn't the biggest match but it was an important one.

The day of the match was Y/N's 17th birthday and the girl did not intend on missing that match. She stood in the front line, cheering for her best friend, her voice mixing with everyone's voice, but to Sakusa, it was the one he heard.

It was as if she was the only one Cheering in the crowd. As the male jumped to spike the ball of their victory, he heard his best friend cheer yet this time, his heart began racing, eyes snapping to where she was, him being very stunned.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi! **I Love You!"** She cheered, the biggest grin on her face, eyes staring right at his. He could easily see how flushed she was and the small "aww"s and gasps in the crowd were very Obvious. Murmurs soon spreading through the crowd.

A mushy feeling filled the Male's chest as he unintentionally allowed a small smile on his features, nodding at her before standing with his team, leaving the girl grinning.

~~~~~~

Y/N stood beside the changing rooms, waiting for Sakusa, smiling as she saw him walking out, not wanting to bring her confession back up.

"You did great, Omi. Just like always." She grinned, this time unable to stop herself from wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so proud." She breathed out, not minding that he just came back from a match and was a sweaty mess.

Sakusa though, didn't want to leave that topic aside. He for once allowed her to hold him, wrapping his arms around her smaller body as he Whispered in her ears. "I love you too." A small smile tugging on his lips. "Happy birthday, Y/N."

_**"Somebody I can kiss.."** _

And with that, the female pressed her lips on his, holding him closely, smiling against his lips as he kissed her back, pulling away with a small laugh. She was clearly happy with what's happening. "God, you don't know how relieved I am to hear this, Omi-kun. I love you so much, Kiyoomi."

_**"I want something just like this."** _

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

**Word Count|| 2374 Words**


End file.
